History of the Curly Q
by KKCopper
Summary: Several various drabbles about Dick and his adopted sister, Kristi/Scarlet *bio: ch.1* before and during their time with YJ. Now up: Scarlet YJ, YJ Scarlet Part 2
1. Introduction to the OC

_**(A/N: Okay, another story time~ This time, I'm going to write like, half or all of it first so that I don't have to *and neither do you* wait so long to update~**_

_**Now, if you haven't read my Batman TAS story about Kristi, or the prequel thing to this, "Project Unleashed" then you are going to be a little lost here… If you're like me and wouldn't feel like going back to read about her, well you'll be SO confused… so I'll just recap here for your sake.**_

_**Kristi is the orphan daughter of Bruce's late best friend Grey Kingsley, who died in a lightning strike with his wife. It was a strike that should have killed Kristi (age 2), also, but for some reason she lived when her parents didn't. Bruce adopted her, not wanting her to grow up without her parents. Later, when she was 10, Bruce adopted Dick, too (you knew he adopted Dick, but I thought I'd let you know they are the same age… Though Dick is a few months older and always teases Kristi about it). Then, they started to discover Kristi had powers, she could fly, read minds, go through walls, create force fields… *she can do LOTS of other things, too, but for times' sake you'll just have to discover what she can do in the story*… As she grew older, she discovered she could do MORE and MORE things… but also discovered her restrictions. The moon gives her her power, so she's most powerful at night, but CAN use powers during the day. On a full moon, she's at her **_**most**_** powerful, and during a NEW moon, she doesn't have any powers at all. Iron weakens her when she's around it, but she still has her powers. Bruce went to Clark for help on raising her since she was gifted and since then, she's considered both to be her father figure, though Bruce more than Clark.**_

_**YEAH! Now you're caught up to speed~ Now these are some mini-stories about her life~ I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them~**_

_**So, now, go forth and read the story~**_

_**~KKCopper)**_


	2. Curly Q

_**(A/N: This is going to be a prequel to "Project Unleashed", starting out with the story behind Flash's nickname for Kristi~ I hope you guys enjoy!)**_

**Kristi's POV**

Dick and I were at home, being bored when Wally called us.

"Hey guys, I'm at my Uncle Barry's house right now and my Aunt is out shopping, so we wanted to know if you two would like to come out to eat with us," Wally said. Dick looked at me and I nodded, beaming.

"Yeah sure we'd love to," Dick replied. "When will you be over?"

"Oh, in about five minutes, we were already on our way. I _told_ Uncle Barry you'd say yes," Wally laughed.

Dick rolled his eyes but he was chuckling, too. "Alright, see you in a bit," he told Wally, and then he hung up.

Dick and I headed out of the Living Room and towards the front door when we heard a car door.

"ALFRED! We're going with Barry and Wally to go out to eat!" Dick shouted down the hall.

"_Later Alfred, and don't worry, Dick may have forgotten but I have some cash in my pocket,"_ I told Alfred mentally as I shut the front door behind me.

"_Good bye Miss Kristi," _Alfred said.

Wally was standing outside of the car waiting with his Uncle standing on the other side. They were probably my third favorite people to hang out with that knew the Batman and Robin secret, and if they knew that secret it was always easy enough to connect me with it, too.

Wally and Dick climbed in back of the car while I sat up front with Barry. Once we were in and buckled, Barry took off down the drive.

"So, where do you kids want to eat?" Barry asked as we headed out of the gate leading up to Bruce's house.

"Hardees!" Wally and Dick shouted at the same time before anyone else could speak.

Barry chuckled, shaking his head, but then he glared back at the two boys. "Haven't you two ever heard of manners? Such as, ladies first? Oh, and, by the way, if SHE picks somewhere_ I_ want to go, that's where we're going."

I snickered. Barry looked at me. "Where would YOU like to eat Kristi?"

I laughed. "Sorry Barry, but I agree with them. I just had omelets for breakfast and lobster last night; I wouldn't mind some fast food for once."

Barry sighed. "Okay, Hardees it is."

We drove through Gotham and I looked at Barry. "So, why did you guys drive all the way here just so we could go out to eat?" I asked him. Wally laughed from the backseat.

"Well, first of all," Barry started, ignoring his nephew, "Iris wanted to go shopping here, said some sale was going on – " he waved his hand in the air when he said that, obviously not understanding the logic when it came to shopping and sales with women "– secondly, Wally wanted to hang out with Dick…"

"And THIRDLY," Wally interrupted, grinning again, "I told my uncle here about how you managed to eat three large things of curly fries – wait, what do you call them again?"

"Curly Q's," I told him, grinning.

"Oh yeah," Wally said, "anyways, I told him how you showed us how you could eat three large things of 'Curly Q's' from Hardees in under five minutes and HE didn't believe AND he says he could eat them faster…" Then he thought to me, _"By the way, ALSO, he _wanted _to go to Hardees."_

"Oh, so this is a _challenge_?" I asked Barry, whipping my head around to glare at him playfully while also snickering a bit at Wally's mental comment.

Barry laughed, casting the glare right back. "Yeah, you are _so _on!"

Dick cackled from the back seat. "Five bucks you lose Barry," he bet.

"Five bucks that you lose, also," Wally chipped in.

Barry looked back at them in shock. "You're gonna bet against me, _both_ of you? Alright, that's ten more bucks for me I guess."

"Don't be so cocky Barry, you're gonna eat those words," I told him.

"Yep, and every single curly fry _befor_e YOU," he continued laughing.

"Oh, and, by the way Dick, _if_ you lose this bet, you owe both me and Barry five bucks," I told Dick and he looked at me, confused.

"You don't have any cash on you," I explained and Dick patted his pockets.

"Crap…" he muttered and then looked up at me sheepishly. "Can I borrow ten bucks?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled and forked out a twenty handing it to my brother.

"You're lucky our dad is so rich, or you'd be in _debt_ to me," I teased and Dick shrugged, not denying it.

"_He'll always be more your Dad than mine…"_ Dick thought sadly, remembering too clearly how his parents had died before his very eyes… I'd never remember my parents' death, really, because I was only two when they died…

At least it wasn't Dick's fault his parents had died. I constantly blamed myself for my parents' death… If I hadn't went after my stupid ball to that substation –!

"_God Kristi, stop thinking like that!" _Dick snapped. _"You're bringing me down, and, besides, you KNOW it's not your fault –!"_ I realized I'd forgotten to pull out of his thoughts, so, as a result, he'd heard MY thoughts… but now I wasn't going to drop the subject since he said THAT.

"_You blame yourself for your parents' death too!" _I accused him.

"_It's not the same! You were only two and I was –" _Dick began to argue, cut I cut him off.

"_There was NOTHING you could have done; you didn't know what that PSYCHO had been planning!" _I snapped. Even though we were fighting, I respected his rules to never say… that man's name again.

"Hey! Kristi, Dick, we're here!" Wally announced rather loudly, it made me think he'd been trying to get our attention for a while now… I sort of felt bad; they WERE taking us out to eat and all…

Dick and I got out of the car silently, not looking at the other.

"Whoa… did you two have some secret fight while we were driving?" Wally asked, feeling the tension between us.

Dick shrugged it off easily. "It's just our normal fight that never seems to end… Don't worry about it," Dick flashed his knowing-big-bro grin at me, "we tend to try not to think about THAT fight too often… we should be fine."

I nodded. "Yeah, we're fine," I agreed.

Wally shrugged. "Okay, well COME ONE, before Uncle Barry gets ALL of the fries they have!"

I laughed and the three of us ran inside (at a human pace).

Sure enough, when we got inside, I noticed Barry was already waiting in line to get food with only one person in front of him. I snickered and stalked up behind him very _slowly_ and _quietly_…

"_BARRY!"_ I suddenly shouted in the speedster's ear whenever I was right behind him. Barry jumped about a foot in the air and I swear he almost went all superhero on me. I burst out laughing. I always enjoyed sneaking up on heroes in their civilian form (as I called it); the way they reacted was always priceless, especially since their instincts were always sharp along with their reactions…

One time, I recorded Wally's reaction when I snuck up on him. It was so funny; he jumped and spun around, striking this ninja-like pose. Oh, and I also enjoyed sneaking up on _Bruce_ (which was SUPER hard… but not impossible). I'd only managed to do it twice, but both times had been totally worth it. Once, he'd been out on the streets walking somewhere to go and eat (Alfred had been given the day off) and I managed to get behind him and shout in his ear… He'd flipped me over his back, but, like I said, totally worth it. He gave me a warning _that_ time… but then, the second time, when he was picking up Dick from school with Alfred I popped up behind him in the seat behind him and whispered in his ear and he jumped… THAT time, I got grounded, but I'd gotten it on tape so I was happy.

Barry sighed, shaking his head while Dick, Wally and I stood there laughing. "Kristi…" he said in a warning sort of tone. I just snickered.

"Yes Barry?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelids at him.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Remind me why I brought you again?" Barry muttered under his breath.

"Because you think you can eat 'curly q's more quickly than I can!" I reminded him, a smirk on my face. "You can't, by the way."

"Right," Barry said with a nod and an evil grin. Then he turned back to the lady behind the counter just when his turn came. "Three large orders of curly fries, please," he said, snickering under his breath.

"Will that be all?" the lady asked him. When Barry nodded, she continued, "That will be $3.89. Is that for here or to go?"

"Here," Barry told her and she nodded, handing him a number. Then he took a step back and I went up to the counter.

"I'll have what he's getting, three large orders… of 'curly q's," I said, casting a glance back at Barry when I said the last word. Wally and Dick were standing off to the side snickering.

"Is that all?" she asked me and I nodded.

"It's for here," I told her and she nodded.

"Alright, that'll be $3.89, here's your number," she told me, handing me the plastic number. Then I went and stood back by Barry as we waited.

The man who'd been before us got his order first (obviously) but then, Barry and I's came out, and about at the same time, too. We took our trays and went over and sat at a table for two, staring at each other competitively.

"Wait, wait…" Dick said, lifting up his watch. He hit some buttons, one hand still up… Then, he put his hand down. "Alright, on your mark… get set… GO!"

Barry and I began chowing down, basically eating faster than humanly possible as we choked down the fries (without condiments!).

"Go, Go, Go! Eat, eat, eat!" Wally chanted as we continued on. I rolled my eyes at him as I continued.

Barry and I both downed the first container in about a minute. I know he'd never admit this, but I finished that first one a second before he did…

As we scarfed down the second one, I began to inch ahead and we both knew it. I smiled as I ate while Barry tried to catch up. I just ate faster, finishing the second one a few seconds before he did, and anyone with eyes would have seen that.

Now, we were both on our last one, eating fast with each second, but I was still ahead. I cracked one more grin as I reached into the container one last time and finished off my fries. I leaned back, my hands behind my head as I snickered. The look on Barry's face was priceless.

Wally and Dick were laughing, too. Wally put a hand on his uncle's shoulder.

"I told you she was faster," he snickered.

Barry still had the biggest look of disbelief on his face. "How can a girl your size and age beat a man like ME in an eating contest?"

I beamed. "It's a talent," I said with a shrug, still snickering a bit.

"Jeez Curly Q," he said, shaking his head, "Well, you beat me fair and square… and you're prize is my respect, and a new nickname, _Curly Q_."

I smiled, laughing now. "Oh, and YOU'RE prize is giving Wally and Dick both five bucks, because they beat you in their bets," I reminded him. Barry sighed, shaking his head as he dug out his wallet while both Dick and Wally put out a hand, waiting for their cash.

Barry handed each of them a five and then put his wallet away. Wally and Dick fist bumped and then put THEIR cash away.

"Alright, now that that is out of the way, how about we actually eat some lunch?" Barry suggested.

"Good idea! Watching you guys eat like that made me hungry," Wally complained. Dick and I laughed.

"No big shocker there," Dick snickered. Wally rolled his eyes, slugging his bud in the shoulder playfully.

"Okay, get whatever you want, it's on me," Barry told me and I grinned.

"What about us?" Wally asked and Barry dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"You're on your own, your mom gave you cash, and, besides, you didn't just eat me in an eating contest," he told his nephew, who sighed dejectedly and got in line.

"You know, if we'd raced, like a running race, instead of eating I totally would have won," Barry whispered in my ear.

"Oh REALLY?" I said back, moving my head side to side with a bit of attitude. "Don't be so shure bout that man," I said with my best gangsta accent.

"Oh you're on," Barry challenged.

"Tomorrow, at noon, you're going down," I told him.

"Are we betting the usual?" Wally asked Dick who nodded.

"Five bucks on Kristi," Dick told him.

"Yeah, well this time I'm betting on my uncle, five bucks also," Wally told him.

"You're on!" Dick said, shaking his friend's hand.

_**(A/N: I hope you guys liked it~! Now you know how Kristi got her nickname from Barry~ Review!)**_


	3. Scarlet YJ, YJ Scarlet Part 1

_**(A/N: I have three stories planned out for this "mini-series" already~ Thanks to all who voted on my poll! The majority of you voted for a sequel or THIS! Mini-stories! If you are a first time reader of this series, feel free to read the first story behind this, "Project Unleashed"~ If you don't, I don't care, I hope you enjoy this story though!**_

_**ALSO this will be one of the few stories where two POVs are in it, otherwise most will usually just be in Kristi's POV~ now read and review!)**_

**Kristi's POV**

I floated around up and down the hallways of the Watchtower, utterly bored. I hated how Batman and Superman kept me trapped here all day… They tell me it's for my protection, but it still peeves me.

I began to twirl around, randomly floating. I didn't really have a plan as to where I was going, I just was.

I looked around me before closing my eyes and focusing on the numerous thoughts around me coming from the various superheroes in the League.

"_Kick, kick, punch, DUCK…" _came from Black Canary, who was training.

"_Another robbery in Central City… that's the third one today! Maybe I should just send someone who ISN'T sort of busy…like Dove or Fire…" _Flash was thinking and I shook my head. He could really be lazy sometimes, but I knew he'd been working hard recently, so I guess he deserved a break.

"_I wonder how Mera is doing… the child is due in only five months…" _Aquaman was worrying. I smiled a bit, those two were so in love and I was happy for them.

"_Man it's always so pretty up here – Scarlet, what are you doing in my thoughts?"_ Hawkgirl suddenly thought whenever I breezed through her mind. Her and I (like I was with Wonder woman) were pretty close, so she was used to what my presence felt like and I wasn't really trying to hide it either.

I sighed, still floating as I was. _"Sorry, I'm bored so I'm just paging through,"_ I told her, already knowing what her response would be.

"_Eavesdropping? Invading privacy? Yes, _that's_ what you should do when you are bored," _she scolded softly.

"_Sorry Shay," _I said honestly.

Hawkgirl sighed; I saw her smile from where she was. "_Its okay girl, I know you don't mean any harm, and it's not like you plan on invading for bad reasons, you're just who you are." _Then she snickered. _"Go invade Batman's privacy, pick on him a bit, I'm sure that would be more fun than this,"_ she recommended and I laughed, too.

"_Yes, I'm sure he would appreciate that. I'll tell him you sent me,"_ I joked and she rolled her eyes. Then, I left her thoughts and began to float around more, flying towards where Bruce was at. As I zipped past, people looked up or waved, but some of them didn't even react. They were all used to me being here, constantly moving around. This is where I always was when Bruce was being Batman even though I was one of his partner's too, he wouldn't let me leave.

Batman was currently in one of the "control rooms" as I called them (one of the rooms monitoring the news and such with various computers in it). He was by himself, too. I silently came into the room having to go through the wall so as not to make any noise while also making myself invisible so he wouldn't see me.

I stayed in the air as I was for the longest time, watching him monitor the screens, going through various stations and cameras. Eventually, I got bored of that and decided to goof off a bit. I easily got into the computer and began to alter what Bruce was seeing. I altered what the news reporter for Gotham was saying.

"In other news… Joker has eaten seven barrels of ice cream from Larry's Ice Cream shop in downtown Gotham. He stole all of their cash and is in the hospital for stomach pains," he suddenly started saying. I snickered mentally as I continued. "Also, we discovered that Batman is actually –"

"Scarlet…" Bruce suddenly growled and the reporter went back to saying what was ACTUALLY being broadcast.

I waited, not sure if he knew I was here or if he was just assuming that I was…

Batman turned around after a second, staring right at me. "I know you're there," he told me sternly. I sighed and made myself visible.

"How long have you known?" I asked him, turning over so I was staring at him upside down.

"Whenever you floated there for a while, I noticed your breathing," Batman told me.

"I'm _bored_," I told him, groaning.

"How is that my problem?" He asked me, turning back to face the screens.

I rolled my eyes, so THAT'S what kind of mood he was in. "You're my dad, if I start getting mischievous because of my boredom, people will complain to YOU, that's how it's your problem."

Batman sighed while I continued.

"ALSO, you're the one who gives me permission to go places –" I began to suggest whenever Bruce cut in.

"No, you are not leaving the Watchtower," he said sternly.

"WHY not?" I whined (which I rarely did, but I'd been here so often that I was dying to get out). "I'll be fine if I'm at the manor, or Metropolis. I could even go to school with Robin."

Batman let out a slight chuckle. "If he heard you say that, he'd be shocked that you'd WANT to... I'm sure he'd love to switch places with you. And no, that does not mean you are not allowed to switch places with him. You are vulnerable out in the open, anyone could snatch you –"

"For two reasons, because I am Bruce Wayne's daughter and because of my powers, I know, I know," I finished for him, "but they won't! I can fight of ANYONE without my powers! You taught me jujitsu remember, or did you only teach me that for fun?"

Batman just shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Can't I at LEAST go to Mt. Justice with Robin and his team…?" I said, without really thinking about it, then, a slow smile slid across my face. "Oh my gosh, I could go there! I could be safe there, you know Robin wouldn't let anything happen to me and with five OTHER heroes there too it'd be perfectly fine!"

I listened quietly as Batman scrambled mentally for an objection to this request… He knew it would work he still didn't want it to happen, really, though. _Just _as I got my hopes up, he thought of a reason for me NOT to go. I scowled as he spoke.

"None of them know about you, even though you are out as Scarlet in Gotham a lot, it's still sort of on the DL and I'd like to keep it that way. The higher authority don't need to know about all of your gifts if they don't have to, another status I don't want to change any time soon," he reminded me and I rolled me eyes.

"Okay, so I have two points to argue that with. The team is also made up of superheroes'… _partners_ –" (I hated calling them sidekicks; no one wants to be called a sidekick!) "– thence forth they're not gonna tell anyone," I told him. "_Secondly_, some of the worst criminals in the _world_ know about ME _and_ my power and THEY haven't ratted me out to higher authority! If they can know, so can Robin's team!"

Batman was getting tired of arguing as his defense was wearing thin, I knew I'd get to visit Robin… though I might also get in trouble for all of this… debating.

"If the criminals turned you in to anyone, they'd get caught as well," he said eventually. I just waited, my arms crossed over my chest and after a bit Batman sighed.

"Alright Scarlet, I'll tell Robin so he can forewarn the team that you are coming… and you'll go and see them_ tomorrow_," he told me.

"Yeah!" I squealed, doing a fist pump, spinning in circles at the same time.

Batman sighed again and then returned to his normal, brooding self. "Now go, I have things to do," he told me in his deep voice. I nodded and headed out of the room…

**Robin's POV**

Wally and Superboy were watching TV, Megan was cooking, Kaldur and Artemis were training, and I was working on the computer doing research for a report, whenever Batman called me.

"Robin, this is Batman," he began. I instantly perked up.

"Batman, what is it? Do you have a mission for us? Is something going on in Gotham?" I asked him.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about something privately, hence the reason I called your comm. unit instead of contacting the main system," he pointed out. I sighed, I hated it when he went all smart on me, but I knew he was teaching me also as he spoke, trying to get me to notice the details to what he'd said and HOW he'd contacted me to get me to deduce what he wanted more easily.

"Well, I'm listening, what is it?" I asked him again.

"I need you to prepare the team for something," he told me. I waited as he took a breath before continuing. "Kristi will be coming to visit tomorrow as Scarlet."

Whoa… he was actually going to let her NOT be at the Watchtower for once… she must have been begging and arguing with him over it pretty well to get him to finally crack.

"She made some good points, she'd be just as safe there as here…." He said, and then he muttered, "though it compromises some of her security…" He spoke normally again, "She reminded me that you'd protect her just as well as I… and she won't be as bored and bothersome to US there as she would be HERE…"

Ah, so he did sort of want her gone… she must get bored a LOT up there, considering she is there nearly every day…

"Alright… I'll prepare them for it…" I told him.

"Good, Batman out," he said, and then the line went back to its normal silence.

After a moment of thought, I got out of my chair and headed out to the main room… I stood there for a second, taking a deep breath. This should be interesting….

"Hey team!" I called out. "Batman contacted me and he wanted me to tell you something."

I wasn't surprised when everyone stopped what they were doing and came over to me.

"What did he want you to tell us?" Kaldur asked once they were all gathered.

I took in another deep breath before speaking. "He wanted me to… prepare you, because someone is coming to visit tomorrow," I started off.

"That's all?" Wally said in disbelief.

"Well this person has to be pretty important if he has to prepare us for it," Megan pointed out.

"Who is it?" Connor asked.

"My 'sister'," I told them.

"Is she a hero too? And if so _why_ are we JUST hearing about her?" Artemis asked.

I sighed, getting exasperated. "She's not technically related to me, but I consider her my sister… She's crazy powerful because of an incident that happened to her when she was young and Batman, Superman and the rest of the League want to protect her from the government so her existence and her powers are always kept on the DL," I explained to them.

They thought it over silently for a while… Then, Artemis spoke.

"I don't know if I believe you!" she finally said, an accusing look in her eyes. "Who could be _so_ powerful that the League would hide her? And if she IS so powerful how have we NEVER heard of her?"

"Robin has no reason to lie to us about something like this," Kaldur stepped in.

"What's her name?" Megan suddenly asked.

"Scarlet," I told her, trying to ignore Artemis's comment, but it was nagging at the edge of my thoughts. How DARE she say something like that? Of _course_ she was real! The only reason they HADN'T heard about her is because Batman and Superman are crazy over-protective of her!

If they were going to act like this maybe Scarlet shouldn't even come… Of course, she'd kill me if I suggested that. I knew how desperate she was to not be at the Watchtower every day…

I guess we'd just have to wait and see how they treat her… If even ONE of them was rude though, I'd hurt someone so badly that their kids would have a scar from it…

Artemis sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "What time is this girl gonna get here tomorrow?" she asked, obviously still skeptical.

"Whenever _I_ get here," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, I guess we'll see who this chick is _then_," she said.

"Yes, you WILL," I told her, and then I headed off.

_**(A/N: One or two more parts to this story episode~ What's going to happen? Will Kristi come to the Mountain? If so, how will the team react? Will they accept her? REVIEW~!**_

_**vvvv)**_


	4. Scarlet YJ, YJ Scarlet Part 2

_**(A/N: Part Two of Scarlet meeting the team! I changed it up a bit so that's why I deleted the previous ones and rewrote them. Enjoy the newly updated version *Scarlet is Kristi's alias BTW!* ^-^)**_

**Scarlet's POV**

Batman had to leave the Watchtower early due to a robbery in Gotham at Wayne Tech. He'd been about to leave anyways, now he just had an incentive to go earlier.

We were teleported down and quickly drove off in the Batmobile. I was forced to stay in the car while Batman took care of the crooks… I'd just been considering teleporting home (or taking the Batmobile for a spin) whenever Batman came back.

"Ready to go home?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Who picked up Robin?" I asked.

"He's on a mission right now, looking into some patterned robberies in Central City. Barry will be bringing him home later," he told me as we zoomed down the road.

"Ah…" was my simple reply.

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet and soon we were at the cave. I watched as the road came down. We silently drove inside of it, the door shutting behind us, and stopped in the normal spot. I waited for the top to lift before getting out.

"Hey Alfred," I greeted the Butler as he came over to us.

"Have a good day today?" he asked me and I shrugged, scrunching up my nose a bit.

"Um…" I started, not sure what to say when Bruce cut in.

"She managed to weasel her way into getting to go with Robin to Mt. Justice tomorrow," he told Alfred, casting a stern look at me.

"Yeah… sorry about that, but you know how bored I get! If I have to keep going there, I might just implode one of these days," I said.

"Dramatic much?" Bruce said, rolling his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him when he wasn't looking before calling out.

"I'm going to train… Call me down when supper is ready!"

With that, I headed off to my room to change out of my Scarlet costume and into more comfortable clothes before going to the gym. First, I meditated for a while, working on some powers and control as I did… Then, I got up and began to practice my martial arts (I knew several different styles, my favorite was jujitsu, but I also knew taekwondo, karate, several forms of stick fighting, and I even knew some Marine Corps Martial Arts). I'd just whipped out my long staff whenever I heard the door slam. I instantly closed my eyes to see if it was who I thought it was…

"_Stupid Artemis… I swear if she is rude to her tomorrow –" _came the thoughts from the person entering the house… It was Dick, just like I'd assumed, and BOY was he angry. I went deeper into his memories and watched what had happened that day….

So… they didn't really believe him when he told them about me. I sighed, great… tomorrow would be fun…

"_Dick, chillax, I can take whatever they throw at me,"_ I told him mentally, trying to sooth him, calm him a bit.

Dick scowled. _"God dang, do you ALWAYS have to get into my mind? Give me some flippin' privacy for once!"_ he snapped at me.

I instantly pulled out of his thoughts, offended and hurt… He was REALLY mad… Maybe I should go… _talk_ to Artemis about what happened… give her a piece of my mind. I'd show her JUST how real I was…

I knew I wouldn't do it though, so, instead I decided to go to the roof to think… Dick was coming in here to train anyways and I didn't really want to… bother him… He seemed mad at me.

Just then, the door opened. I quickly teleported out, not even bothering to stay around and see who it was…

I landed on the roof in my favorite spot, right over my room, overlooking the water…. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them, just sitting there, not really thinking about anything as the wind blew my hair around behind me.

After a bit, I sighed and relaxed, laying back onto the roof, arms outstretched behind me while the wind continued. It began to drizzle and I just laid there as it hit my face… I felt at peace.

Just then, I heard some ruckus below…

"Gosh Kristi… why do you always go hide out in the places only _you_ can get to?" Dick's grumbling came from below.

"Because, then I can't be bothered!" I told him, but I smiled a bit, shaking my head and sitting up in my first position as I used my psychic powers to help him up onto the roof. Then, I let him down and he came over and sat by me.

We stayed like that for a long time, no words being spoken. I didn't bother Dick, leaving him alone to his thoughts as I looked out to the water again, my thoughts still empty.

"…I'm sorry…" Dick finally said. I turned my head so that my left ear was lying on my knees, looking at him. I just looked at him with a curious stare.

"What for?" I asked him, encouraging him softly.

Dick sucked in a deep breath still looking out at the water, and then let out a long sigh, "For snapping at you earlier…" he said. Then he ran a hand through his hair as his words began to come out in a rush. "Batman had called me today and told me to prepare the team for you coming tomorrow. I gathered them and wasn't quite sure how they'd react… but I was hoping it wouldn't be too bad. I'd expected some disbelief, considering the fact that I was basically telling them that their mentors were keeping secrets from them… but I hadn't expected Artemis to react as harshly as she did…

"It'd set me off, the way she didn't believe me at ALL… She basically upright called me a liar _and _dissed you at the same time… I almost punched her then and there…" Dick let out another sigh, finally turning his head to look at me. "I want you to know that you are still free to come tomorrow… but if Artemis is rude to you –"

I smiled at him. "I can take care of myself," I reminded him.

Dick just shook his head. "Well, that's what_ I'm_ here for, so you won't have to," he told me. I sighed, smiling a little bit, and leaned my head on Dick's shoulder and he wrapped a protective, brotherly arm around me…

That's how we sat for the longest time; just letting the slight drizzle fall on us… staring out at the water… until Alfred's thoughts interrupted our peace.

"_Kristi, do you two still wish to eat dinner?"_ he asked me. I chuckled a bit.

"_Hang on; we'll be down in a minute!"_ I told him and then I stood up. Dick looked up at me, confused when I held out my hand to him.

"Dinner's ready," I told him and he beamed. He stood up, using my hand for help, and then I teleported us off to the kitchen.

…. …. …. …. ….

I woke-up the next morning at my normal time. I stretched and sighed… great, just another day at the Watch –

Then, I remembered what I'd spoke with Bruce about yesterday. I grinned; I was going with Dick to Mt. Justice…

THEN I remembered what Dick had told me about Artemis. I sighed, my mood coming crashing back down as I shook my head.

I got out of bed and headed over to my closet. I got out my costume and flashed into it, sending my dirty PJs to the laundry room. (Having powers was so nice sometimes).

After that, I went into the bathroom and went through my normal routine of getting ready. I remember something, then. Dick usually went to the Mountain in his civvies, even though he kept shades on when he did and Bruce was okay with it. I decided I should pack a change of clothes in a bag and shades in case I needed to change for some reason.

Once I was done in the bathroom, I did just that, heading to my closet and grabbing some clothes and putting them in a black duffel back before also slipping in some other shoes and a pair of shades. Then I zipped it shut and slung it over my shoulder before heading out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Alfred already had the food for me on the table (I always tried to get up before him and make HIM breakfast… but I'd only won that race twice, Alfred just knew me too well). I sat down and chowed down on the yummy waffles and hash browns he'd made.

I ate in silence, enjoying the taste of the meal… I was almost done whenever Dick came down the stairs. He was sporting shades with his civilian clothes instead of his usual Robin uniform. He looked at me in surprise when he noticed I was in costume.

"Why aren't you in your civvies?" he asked. "Bruce says we can wear them as long as we keep shades on."

I shrugged. "I wanted them to meet me in my outfit –" I nudged the duffel bag at my feet "– don't worry; I brought some and some shades just in case."

Dick shrugged. "Suit yourself," he answered before he sat down and instantly began to eat. Alfred had put out his plate just a minute before he'd come down… He was good at timing.

Dick looked up at me and smiled after a few bites. "Ready to go to the Mountain?" he asked me. I shrugged, but I was beaming, of course I was ready.

"Yeah, I'm totally ready, so you better hurry up and eat or I'll go without you," I told him as I got up and took my empty plate to the kitchen. I put it in the sink and quickly washed it before Alfred noticed. I'd just gotten done drying it whenever the butler walked in.

Alfred sighed, shaking his head. "Miss Kristi, you didn't have to do that," he told me as I put the dish away.

"Sure I did," I said, drying my hands and then giving Alfred a peck on the cheek. "If I don't do little stuff like that every once in a while, I'll begin to feel like I'm using you, and besides I'm never going to be able to repay you for all you've done for me."

"Taking care of me when I no longer can will be repayment enough," Alfred joked, patting my shoulder. I smiled.

"_Kristi, are you ready to go?"_ Bruce asked me mentally as he came down the stairs. I came out of the kitchen as he did, looking at him.

"Did you already eat?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I got up before you," he told me, a slight smirk on his face whenever I scowled. He knew I always felt lazy whenever others got up before me; I liked to be up first.

I sighed. "Yes, I'm ready, the only person we have to wait on is Dick," I said, pointedly looking at my brother when I said it. He merely shrugged and continued to eat.

"_I'm sorry I don't wake up freakishly early like you and Bruce but instead prefer to wake up when the sun is actually partially in the sky,"_ Dick scoffed mentally, though his tone was teasing also.

One of the advantages of having psychic powers was being able to do multiple things at once or talk with people more privately through thoughts… but one advantage that I really loved was this.

I slugged Dick in the shoulder with a small force field the size of my fist even though I was standing a good yard or two away from him.

"Hey!" he grumbled rubbing his shoulder as he took his last bite of food. I snickered at him.

"What'd you expect after saying something like that?" I questioned him and he stuck his tongue out childishly at me, making me snicker again.

"Alright you two are you ready now?" he asked us. We nodded and got up to follow him to the Batcave.

When we got into the Batcave, Bruce changed into his costume. Then, we climbed into the Batmobile.

"Now, are you sure you don't want to go to the Watchtower today?" Batman double-checked with me. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Really? Do you even have to ask that?" I questioned him. "You know the answer already."

Batman sighed. "Alright, we're going to Mt. Justice then," he said. I smiled and Dick cackled. Bruce just looked at us and rolled his eyes before hitting the gas. Then, the Batmobile peeled out of the cave.

_**(A/N: Okay, one more part~ I hope you guys like this chapter. I just thought it'd be nice to have a little Dick and Kristi, bro and sis time~ =) Review!)**_


End file.
